


in focus (i can see it now)

by angelcakkes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Self-Indulgent, i have a lot of noren feelings and this is how i deal with them, it was supposed to be shorter, the cafe!au no one wanted but i did anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakkes/pseuds/angelcakkes
Summary: Jeno falls in love with Renjun on a wednesday at the cafe and continues to love him, everyday, everywhere else.





	in focus (i can see it now)

**Author's Note:**

> Very self-indulgent because I wanted more noren content.

It’s Autumn, and the cold air that rushes in every time the cafe door opens, makes the skin on Jeno’s hand tighten, split, and sting. The slow hum of Wednesday afternoon buzzes in his ears, as Jeno wipes the counter absentmindedly. Somewhere at the back, Jaemin yells at Jisung for not cleaning the coffee machine properly, and Jeno makes a mental note to teach the poor kid how to clean between the nooks (and handle a meticulous Jaemin on slow-business days). He sighs and sits on the stool, placing his head on the counter, cheek on glossed wood…

The door chimes and, like second nature, Jeno’s eyes split open and he jumps to his feet. The world tilts for a moment or two, and Jeno feels like he is falling, before everything is back on axis and in focus, just in time to serve the boy before him. His eyes meet coral hair before shifting down, just slightly, onto a pair of dark eyes. They smile. Jeno falters.

“Hi, what can I get you?” Jeno coughs out.

“Chocolate coffee with extra cream and extra, extra chocolate.” The boy replies, golden orbs glistening. (Jeno assumes the wind dried out his eyes.)

Jeno scratches the order down onto a notepad, tears off the sheet, and sticks it onto the coffee machine. He rings up Donghyuck, who shuffles in from the back, tapping away on his phone, before starting the order.

“Won’t be too long now. You can have a seat.” Jeno gestures to an empty booth near the window.

“It’s okay. I’ll wait.” The boy replies. His hands pull on the backpack that slips from his back, probably -no- definitely larger and heavier than said boy himself.

“Okay.”

Jeno presses, relaxes, and presses his lips together. The boy stands to the side of the counter, knuckles strained and white from carrying the load on his back. Jeno thinks the boy is far too small and fragile to be carrying whatever it is in that bag, and he wants to tell him that he can set it down for now- “Order’s done!” Donghyuck calls out as he sets the drink on the counter. Too late. The boy pays for the drink in loose change, tugs on his bag using his free hand, and settles into the booth by the window. He sips slowly, delicate lips on glass brim, delicate hands around the warm mug. He licks off the cream caught on his lips, the tip of his tongue appearing and disappearing in a flash, before he locks eyes with Jeno. Jeno reddens to his roots, embarrassed at being caught staring (for a reason Jeno has yet to find out), and looks away. He decides to busy himself (read: save himself) by counting the number of cracks on the tile floor. He counts 24 before the doorbell chimes again and he looks up to find the boy gone, backpack and all, leaving behind a froth-stained cup and a sullen, cold, Jeno.

(Jeno shakes away the shivers and tries to ignore the way his body warmed when the boy’s fingertips brushed against his palm.)

∞

A week later and it’s colder and Jeno’s on the slow shift again. He hasn’t seen the boy come in since, so naturally as you do with strangers, Jeno forgets about him. The café’s heater roars on -Jaemin finally got it fixed- yet Jeno still feels cold to the bone. He is shaking his arms and legs in an attempt to warm up when the door chimes. Jeno smooths down his apron and takes out his notepad when he sees a flash of coral from the corner of his eye. It’s the boy again, sans gigantic backpack, and he is standing at the door looking around at the cafe as if he wasn’t here just the week prior. He feels Jeno staring and their gazes lock again. He smiles, coffee-orbs and all, blindingly. Jeno has to look away.

“Welcome back.” Jeno says when the boy walks up to the counter. (It was a lie- Jeno hadn’t forgotten him at all.)

“Thanks.” The boy smirks. “I’ll have a chocolate coffee with extra cream and extra, extra chocolate.”

Jeno writes the order down, head hanging low so the boy doesn’t see the smile forming on Jeno’s lips at the order Jeno thinks is endearingly cute. He rings Donghyuck up, who trudges in from the back.

“You really need to learn how to work the machine man.” Donghyuck grumbles as he starts on the order. “How the hell did you get hired at a coffee shop anyway, if you can’t make coffee.”

“Shut up. If I started working here Jaemin wouldn’t need your lazy ass, so in a way, you should be grateful.” Jeno retorts. “Besides, Jaemin says I’m better at the counter. Says I bring in more people that way, with my face or something.”

Donghyuck scoffs. He finishes up the order, gives Jeno a light shove, and retreats back into the kitchen.

Jeno brings the order to the counter. “Anything else? Cake? Cookies? A muffin?” He offers to the boy.

“No thanks. I’m good.” The boy says with a grateful smile. Jeno warms at that, right down to his toes, into his skin and bones. Jeno nods. The boy pays in change again, and settles into the window seat from last time. This time however, he sips slowly and throws a small smile at Jeno, who may or may not have been staring again. Jeno smiles back before deciding to busy himself again (read: save himself again). He decides now is the perfect time to teach Jisung about cleaning the machine.

Jeno’s attention diverts away from Jisung and the coffee machine when a small _bye Jeno_ hits his hears. He turns to the door, held ajar, and sees the boy leaving. “Bye!” He says back, making the boy turn around, his glistening eyes smile, before walking out. The world blurs for a moment, before Jeno blinks it back into focus. It’s cold again- down to his bones.

(He curses the cold wind for the glistening and the blurring and the cold. He curses himself for not asking for a name, when the boy somehow knew his.)

∞

The next time Jeno sees the boy again he smells like acrylic and returns with his oversized backpack. Except this time, it doesn’t seem to be causing the boy as much strain. As soon as he wafts in with the wind, Jeno is breathless at the sight. Overalls over a too large white hoodie topped off with a beanie _with a pompom_. Jeno swallows thickly as the boy makes his way to the counter. Jeno has to clear his throat. “The usual?”

“You remember, Jeno?” The boy asks curiously.

 _Of course,_ Jeno wants to say, _it’s strangely adorable and you order nothing else._

The boy giggles and Jeno realises he said all of that aloud. He mentally curses himself, but decides it’s worth it to hear the boy giggle. Jeno’s heart swells at the sound. In usual fashion, Donghyuck emerges to make the drink, not missing the way the tips of Jeno’s ears are tinged red, and sets the drink on the counter with a sly smirk at Jeno’s way. Jeno scowls at his retreating back before turning his attention back to the boy. “Thanks, Jeno.” He says as he pays, fingers lingering on Jeno’s palm as the coins click together. Warmth floods Jeno’s veins and he welcomes the missed feeling. Jeno smiles slightly, to which the boy returns ten-fold with his glistening eyes crinkling at the corners, watering at the edges. Jeno thinks he looks radiant.

Before the boy turns to settle into the booth, Jeno takes a deep breath before asking, “Can I get a name? Since you somehow know mine.”

The boy looks at him, quirks his brow, before whispering out a soft “Renjun.” He turns and slides into the booth. “Oh and, your name is on your name-tag.” _Right._

Jeno finally remembers to breathe out.

When Renjun leaves later that afternoon, later than usual, he takes the warmth he brought in with him, and Jeno is left hollow and cold.

∞

“Who’s the cutie that’s got you all worked up?”

“What?” Jeno stops mopping and looks up at Jaemin.

It’s the same day, and Jeno’s stuck cleaning up and closing shop with Jaemin. As the manager, Jaemin likes to keep his employees on a strict regime, hence keeping Jeno back to clean and reclean. But as his friend of 7 years, Jaemin also likes to butt into his friends’ business and subsequently ruin their lives. “Hyuck told me some coral-haired cutie has got you red to the roots.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jeno says, eyes cast down as he tries to focus on his shoes. It doesn’t work. The world remains a haze. Jaemin tuts and gives Jeno a pointed look that Jeno feels bore into the side of his head. He does not look up and Jaemin doesn’t press any further, for now. Jeno exhales out of relief as he realizes that he actually doesn’t know anything about the boy- Renjun- besides the fact that he makes Jeno feel all warm and fuzzy and wanting to hold his hand. Jeno sighs and finishes mopping once his vision is back to focus again.

(He decides that he should wear his glasses for a while.)

∞

“Do you go to school?” Jeno asks as he dries and stacks mugs onto the rack behind the counter. “I’ve never seen you around the campus.”

“Community college. I study art. Hence, the smell of paint and weird clothes.” Renjun gestures to his body. Renjun is leaning over the counter, drink in hand, clad in an oversized pink sweater, overalls, and that _damned beanie._ Jeno bites his tongue back from saying that he thinks Renjun’s clothes make him look adorable.

“That also explains the bag.” Jeno says to himself.

“I’m sorry?”

“The large bag you were carrying in the first time we met. It was filled with art stuff right?”  Jeno asks to which Renjun smiles into his mug.

“I didn’t think you remembered.”   _Of course I did._ “Yeah it was. I was carrying all my canvases and paints.” Renjun smiles at Jeno, wider and brighter to reveal a crooked (and cute) tooth. Jeno weakens at the knees, swoons at the heart, and warms all over.

When Renjun gets up to leave, it’s almost closing time. Jeno ignores the disappointment that creeps up his chest, only to sink when Renjun leaves with a “See you later, Jeno.”

Jeno waves goodbye, but Renjun stops in his tracks before the open doorway. He turns around and the setting sun illuminates him in honey-hued glow that makes him look like an angel. Jeno is awestruck and suddenly feels the skin at the back of his neck prick with heat. “By the way Jeno, you look adorable in those glasses.” Renjun waves one final time, softly giggling at a blushing Jeno.

That night, Jeno dreams of coral skies, warm suns, and chocolate eyes.

∞

“So, what do you draw?” Jeno inquires one incredibly slow, incredibly cold, Wednesday afternoon a few weeks after he and Renjun began talking. This time, they are seated in the booth by the window; Renjun with his “more chocolate and cream than coffee” chocolate coffee, and Jeno with his own Americano- curtesy of Jisung.

“Oh, this and that. Whatever inspires me.” Renjun replies, tongue sweeping over his top lip in an effort to remove the cream. He fails. Jeno chuckles.

“Are you working on anything now?” Jeno asks as he leans over to wipe the cream off Renjun’s lip. Once removed, Jeno sticks his cream-covered thumb in his mouth. Realising what he just absentmindedly did, Jeno feels his ears and cheeks grow hot. Renjun mirrors the expression, cheeks and nose tinged with a lovely rose hue. Jeno clears his throat.

“Umm yeah kind of. Nothing special. Nothing for class either just, something that moved me.” Renjun answers, avoiding looking at Jeno and choosing to focus on swirling his drink until the cream blends into the coffee.

“Oh. That’s nice. Maybe… can you show me? When you’re done?” Jeno balls his apron into a fist, trying to fight the burning sensation in his entire being.

Before Renjun can answer, the door to the kitchen swings open to reveal Jaemin and Donghyuck carrying bags of coffee beans and sugar. They see Jeno with Renjun, and smirk at each other.

“Oh! Jaemin! Look what we have here! Our Jeno is on a date with coral-haired cutie and he didn’t tell us!” Donghyuck cries dramatically as he puts the weight down and makes his way over to the pair. Jaemin follows suit and cackles. Jeno sinks into his seat, ears ringing from Donghyuck’s shrill voice and Jaemin’s devious cackle.

“Hi!” Jaemin sticks out a hand towards Renjun. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jaemin, Jeno’s best friend since middle school, for life, and beyond that.”

“And I am Donghyuck, Jeno’s other best friend from elementary, for life, and all that comes after.”

Jeno rolls his eyes so hard they hurt.

“Hi. I’m Renjun. Art student and Jeno’s…” Renjun, slipping his hand behind and past his ear, looks at Jeno who looks back at him expectantly, “Jeno’s regular.”

Jeno’s heart throws up.

“Oh! Oh okay! Okay okay okay! Well, it’s nice to see Jeno talking to someone else other than his parents and us. Treat him well Renjunie!” Jaemin smiles brightly at Renjun and tugs Donghyuck away, retreating back into the kitchen. Jeno slowly rises from his seat and smooths out his apron.

“Your friends seem nice.” Renjun says awkwardly.

Jeno scoffs at that. “They are demons out to ruin my life, as if they hadn’t ruined it already.”

“So… ‘coral-haired cutie’? Is it safe to presume that’s me?”

“They came up with that. All them. Not me. See what I mean? Out to get me-“

“So, you don’t agree?” Renjun asks, playful smirk on his lips.

“No I didn’t meant it like that I-“Jeno flails his arms around.

Renjun laughs with his hands covering his mouth, and Jeno wants to move them away because _Renjun looks the most beautiful smiling, unbound and shamelessly._

When Renjun leaves, Jeno yearns for the warmth he took with him.

(“That’s sad man, he thinks he is just your regular. You guys aren’t even friends! Not even acquaintances!”

“Leave him alone Hyuck, poor boy doesn’t even know what he wants. Like he wants to be his friend only.”

Jeno doesn’t ask about what Jaemin is talking about. He doesn’t understand why he wouldn’t be satisfied with just being Renjun’s friend.

It’s all a blur.)

∞

“How do I tell someone I want to be friends.” Jeno starts.

“Is this about Renjun?” Jaemin scrutinizes him from behind the shelves.

“Maybe.” Jeno hands him the rest of the milk cartons.

“I don’t know Jeno, is that how you want to start with him.”

“Start what with him?” Jeno asks, puzzled. Jaemin sighs in exasperation.

“Hyuck you want to take over?”

Donghyuck drops the boxes he was holding and walks over to Jeno. “Gladly. Okay child listen-“

“I’m older than you.”

“Shut up I’m mature...erer. Listen, we did not sit through hours of you wailing about how Renjun has the ‘most perfect eyes’ and ‘softest hands’ and ‘cutest little snaggletooth’, for you to tell us that you just want to be friends. We did not listen to how Renjun makes you ‘warm all over’ and ‘want to hold his hand all the time’, for you to play dumb and say that you don’t realise that you like him.”

Jeno blinks, once, twice. “What?”

“Jeno,” Jaemin places a hand on his shoulder, “you like him, like, a lot. Not in the way you like us-“

“I don’t but go on.”

“-but how you like someone you want to kiss and cuddle and hold in your arms.”

Jeno thinks about the way he instantly felt a need to hold and protect Renjun when he first saw him. He thinks about the way Renjun’s touch comforted and warmed his heart. He thinks about the way Renjun manages to leave him breathless every time he talks, smiles, _breathes_. He thinks about how Renjun hates coffee but drinks it because he wants to ‘feel like an adult’, or how he tucks his hair behind his ear- even though it isn’t long enough- when he is nervous or shy, or how when he blushes, his entire being flushes red and Jeno wants to kiss all over and- oh.

Jeno gets it now.

It’s all become clearer.

∞

When Renjun returns the next Wednesday after his art class, Jeno is a wreck. While it is great that he realised he liked Renjun, he doesn’t know how to approach the matter. And no matter how hard he tries to push it away, realising his feelings for Renjun has only strengthened them and causes them to remain lodged in his throat, threatening to spill.

“I have something to show you.” Renjun says upon entering the store, large notebook in hand.

_There’s the hair-tuck again._

“Okay. What is it?” Jeno tries to not sound constipated.

The pair sit down at the booth, and Jeno watches Renjun flick through the pages of his notebook, blushing harder at the beat of each page. Jeno wants to kiss his cheeks.

“I don’t want you to think of me as creepy, but I was just so, inspired, that I had to.” Renjun turned the notebook around and laid it before Jeno.

Nothing could have prepared Jeno for what he saw. It was an artwork of the café, in browns, golds, and yellows, perfectly capturing the antique-essence of the café. In the centre of it all, brighter than the rest, was him. The waves in his hair, bow of his lips, and arch of his nose, captured on canvas, crafted skilfully by divine hands.

 Jeno looks up at Renjun. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. You don’t have to like it either, I just, wanted to let you know that I was in a slump for weeks and then I walked in here and saw you and I,” Renjun blushes harder and looks directly into Jeno’s eyes, “I was swept away.”

Jeno nodded, understanding perfectly well how he felt. He feels trapped in the golden orbs looking at him. His breath hitches, heart quickens, and the blood rushes through his head so fast he can’t think straight. Jeno is enamoured, and he doesn’t know what to say. So he leans over the table, and pushes his lips against Renjun’s. The kiss is chaste, and Renjun’s lips are soft and plush against Jeno’s cracked and bitten ones.

When they pull away, Jeno rests his forehead against Renjun’s, and stares deeply into his eyes.

“I love it. I love you.”

Renjun replies by snaking his hand along Jeno’s jaw and pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

∞

(“You actually made this rotting café look good.”

“Stop it. This place is nice and comforting, in its own way.”

“No, I’m serious. This place looks so much better in your artwork. I look better in your artwork.”

“You are the artwork, Jeno.”

“Ew. Cheesy. But I love you, so it’s fine.”

Jeno doesn’t tell Renjun that when he breathes, love and Autumn air wafting in and out of his lungs, Renjun is the masterpiece.

He figures he has a lot of time to tell him further along.)

∞

It’s a slow Wednesday again, a few weeks later, and Jeno and Renjun are lounging in the booth. Renjun sits between Jeno’s legs, back to his chest, eyes to the sunset, and Jeno’s got his arms around Renjun’s frame, chin on his shoulder, heart in Renjun’s hand.

Jeno thinks back, and realises that on that fateful day, Renjun had walked in with a smile and out with Jeno’s heart. Jeno realises that he had been taken with the boy upon first seeing him, and felt like a fool for not realising sooner.

(He could have had _this_ sooner.)

He snaps back to reality when Renjun sighs. “I think I’ll paint this sunset next.” He turns to look at Jeno. “What do you think? Oil on canvas would like nice, right?”

Jeno hums in agreement. Satisfied, Renjun turns back to the sunset and Jeno turns back to Renjun.

Jeno feels warmer, more light-hearted, more flying than falling.

It’s all clear now.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to do this instead of sleep and now its 5:30am and I am about to pass out.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Talk to me on twt: [baeksonified](https://twitter.com/baeksonified)  
> Or: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/angelcakkes)


End file.
